Persona: Shadows of the Past
by Protogonus
Summary: Set 5 years after the sealing of Nyx. Denzo Takeshi returns to his hometown of Iwatodai. But what happens when he wakes up in the mysterious "Velvet Room". What does fate hold for this wild card.


I woke up slowly my eyesight blurred. I rubbed my eyes so I could check my surroundings. I looked around to see that a majority of the things in the room was oddly blue from the carpet to furniture hell even the lights had a strange blue tint to them. "where the hell am I" I said then looking out of a nearby window I saw clouds slowly drifting past and a wing of a plane. I jumped back startled from the realization. "I'm in a plane last thing I remember I was on a train to..." I exclaimed.

"Welcome to the velvet room" Intoned a voice. I jumped from the noise obviously not noticing anyone else in the room. Looking towards the source of the noise there was two figures others in the room aside from myself. The first being an elderly man with big salient eyes and a long protruding nose. He also had tufts of white hair reaching his shoulders sprouting from the sides and the back of head. But he had no hair when it came to the top of his head. The strange old man was wearing a black suit with white gloves. The old man grinned from ear to ear while resting his nose on his hands.

The second figure however was the exact opposite to the elderly man. She was a beautiful young woman with light blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. This made me extremely nervous considering I freeze up whenever it comes to girl especially good looking ones like her. Be cool man be cool. The blonde haired woman was wearing a dark blue coat with matching heels and had a purple book labeled Le Grimore in her lap.

Wait now that I think about I feel like I've seen that elderly long-nosed man some where but where?  
"Ah it seems our guest's destiny is intertwined with many others including that of our previous guests" The long nosed man said looking at the young woman whose expression changed from calmed to surprised . "you couldn't possibly mean him" she responded in a surprised tone. The long nosed man nodded he then turned his face to look at me. "My name is Igor I am delighted to make your acquaintance" he said in a firm tone with a grin still on his face. That grin of his was really creeping me out.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter it is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter" he continued and with a click of his fingers appeared a contract floating above the table he was leaning his elbows on. I stared at the contract to see my name Denzo Takeshi already at the bottom of the page. This fact surprised me. "When the hell did I sign that?" I asked. "We do not expect you to remember it was signed on a night most people do not remember" He said with grin still not leaving his face. With another click of his fingers the contract vanished into thin air. How the hell does he do that.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Wait isn't that already a question?. "Certainly" he responded.  
"Why am I here?" I asked

"You are about to embark on a long journey" The young woman Answered.

"Ah it seems I've failed in my introductions this is my assistant Margeret" he said gesturing to the young woman.

"And as the residents of the velvet room we must help along your journey" Igor countinued.

"What is going to happen to me on this Journey" I asked hoping nothing bad was going to happen to me.

"That is for you to decide guest we will help you for better or worse" Margeret said. That didn't make me feel better. Her being a female did not help. I could feel myself freezing up Igor noticed this which resulted in his grin growing wider if it was humanly possible. What they aren't human are they?.  
"I see our guest has a problem with you Margeret" Igor said looking at Margeret. She frowned "Have I done something to offend you" She said in calm tone.

" N-no i-it's ju-just th-that" I stuttered severly. Wait to look "cool" ya stuttering freak.

" Would you like me to leave" She said with the frown still on her face as she turned to leave.

"N-no st-stay" I said barely getting the words out of my mouth. She turned to face me a smile gracing her face even if it was for a mere second.

"Ah I see our guest has a problem talking to someone of your gender Margeret" Igor announced

"I could call in my other assistant if you desire" Igor said with a raised brow.

"Master remember Theo has a prior engagement to attend to" Margeret interupted. I could tell by the way she said it that she was trying to hide something but what?. Igor raised an eyebrow no doubt knowing that I thought something is up.

"We'll tell you in due time esteemed guest but back to the matter at hand" Igor responded. I sighed. I am never gonna know for all I care this could be all a dream. But everything looks so life like to be just a dream. I also felt like had seen Igor somewhere. Wait I think I saw him at... . A painful throb passed through my skull like someone hit me lightly in the head with a hammer. I put my hand to my head to suppress the pain. Igor's grin shrinked and raised an eyebrow once more no doubt knowing what happened.

" Do not think about that day you will remember when your ready" He warned.

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny your future may be forever lost" Igor said as if the pain my head never happened.

"Our duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen" Margeret continued for Igor. Igor clicked his fingers causing a key to appear in front of me.

"What's this for?" I asked

"It is so you may enter the velvet room of your own accord " Igor answered. I grabbed the key and shoved into my pockets.

"Now do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked me. I was about to give him an answer but I was interrupted by the plane violently shaking.

"What's happening" I asked frantically. Igor grinned "You are being awakened from your slumber" He said. The room quickly began to blur and fade into darkness.


End file.
